


As The Dawn Breaks

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor and Clara's first morning with their new baby girl.





	As The Dawn Breaks

* * *

 

He'd seen many, many sunrises in his many lives, but none were as special as this.

It was 5:23AM on Wednesday, May 4th, 2021. 

A few hours before, Clara had given birth to their baby girl, Maisie Elisa Oswald-Smith. 

Clara was asleep, and so was Maisie- the little one was fast asleep in her father's arms. 

They were on Earth, deep in the Welsh mountains.

Rain was beating down on the roof, and it was windy, but the sun was shining brightly. 

Maisie stirred in her sleep, and the Doctor stroked her chestnut-brown curly hair gently. “Shh, my love. It's alright, go back to sleep.”

The baby's breathing regulated again, and she let out a little snore.

The Doctor chuckled at this- early on in his and Clara’s relationship, he'd chucked her out of bed several times because she snored very loudly. 

He laid Maisie down on the bed next to Clara, and then laid down himself.

He fell asleep, tired but happy.

A couple of hours later, Clara awoke to the sound of Maisie crying and the smell of bacon sizzling away in the pan.

“Good morning, my little love.” She greeted her newborn daughter, and rubbed her eyes.

Clara began to breastfeed the child, yawning loudly- she was still tired from the birth. Luckily, Time Lord babies slept a lot more than human ones, so Maisie would sleep through the night.

She finished feeding her daughter, and began to burp her.

The Doctor entered the room, bearing a tray with a plateful of eggs, bacon, sausages, and fried tomatoes. 

“Oh, I flipping love you.” Clara grinned.

“And I love you too.” He chuckled, kissing her.

Maisie stirred, and looked at her father.

The Doctor beamed. “I love you, sweetheart.” He said, and bent down to kiss Maisie's forehead. The baby girl had her father's brilliant blue eyes and her mother's nose, and the Doctor's 11th self’s chin. 

“She's beautiful, isn't she?” Asked Clara, beginning to eat her breakfast. 

The Doctor smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. “She is, just like her mother.”


End file.
